memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sol
Classified as a yellow dwarf star, Sol (also known colloquially to earthbound Humans as the "Sun") was the primary for the Sol system. This system was located in a stellar cluster in Sector 001 (or Sol sector) of the Alpha Quadrant. The location of Sol in the Milky Way Galaxy was depicted on a Federation star chart in 2293. Sol was located near Tau Ceti, Alpha Centauri, and Sirius. ( , , production art, ) The location of Sol was also seen in a viewscreen chart displayed by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) library computer|USS Enterprise-D library computer]]. ( ; ) History For centuries, Humans believed that Sol revolved around Earth. When the scientist Galileo Galilei publicly challenged this belief in the early 17th century, by teaching that the opposite was true - that Earth revolved around Sol, he was tried and convicted by an inquisition. The inquisition ordered that his books be burned. ( ; ) In February of 2152, Captain Jonathan Archer pointed Sol out to Keyla in the Risan night sky. ( ) In April of 2153 as the was returning home due to the Xindi attack on Earth, Ensign Travis Mayweather notified Captain Jonathan Archer that Sol could be seen on the ship's viewscreen. ( ) During the mid-23rd century on at least two accounts, the crew of the used Sol to assist in a method of time travel known as the slingshot effect after they had been sent to the past. ( ) In 2254, Sol was seen on a map depicting the inner Sol system. This map was scanned by the Talosians. ( ) Three years later, Sol was seen on a chart depicting the Sol system. This map was scanned by Nomad. ( ) In the year 2286, the crew of " " used the "slingshot effect" to travel to the year 1986, and once again in that year to return to 2286. ( ) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of Sol in "The Explored Galaxy" wall chart File:Spaceflight Chronology starchart 1.jpg|The location of Sol on a star chart File:Star chart - Sol, Jupiter, K'ushui.jpg|Sol and nearby stars File:Earth solar system, The changeling.jpg|''Chart 14A: The Sol System.: The location of Sol File:Sol system, The Cage.jpg|The location of Sol File:Moons of jupiter 3, tmp.jpg|Sol as seen from Jupiter Appendices Appearances * * (''remastered) * * (name on a star chart) * * Background information Sol appeared in the first shot of the opening sequence of the remastered Star Trek: The Next Generation, seen surrounded by the Earth, the moon, Jupiter, and Saturn before the started its exploration of the unknown space. The viewscreen graphic on the bridge of the from , was taken from page T0:02:07:02 of the Star Fleet Technical Manual by Franz Joseph. Many of the names for astronomical bodies were unique to this book. The star chart naming stars within 20 light years of Sol was drawn by Rick Sternbach for the Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology in the late 1970s. Found on page 77, this chart showed Earth commercial and exploration routes after the use of warp drive began. External links * * * bg:Слънце cs:Slunce de:Sol es:Sol fr:Sol ja:太陽 nl:Sol ru:Солнце Category:Stars Category:Sol system